The problem of removing snow from residential walks and driveways has long plagued persons who live in northern climates where snow fall occurs frequently. Although there are many forms of mechanized snow removing equipment, these forms of equipment are expensive, powered by engines which are sometimes difficult to start in cold weather, represent accident hazards and are heavy and thus difficult to store and remove from storage. Accordingly, a great majority of people still rely upon conventional snow shovels. Although conventional snow shovels may be used effectively to remove snow cover from driveways and walkways, deep heavy snows require a tremendous amount of energy to shovel clean walkways and driveways. Also, many older persons experience heart attacks as a result of infrequent difficult snow shovelling.
Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of shovel which can be used to shovel clear snow covered driveways and walkways with a minimum of effort. Although various forms of snow shovels have been heretofore designed in order to attempt to provide a snow shovel which may be utilized to remove snow with less effort, most of these attempts at providing an improved snow shovel have fallen short of accomplishing maximum results.
Examples of some of these previously known forms of improved snow shovels including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 473,250, 923,994, 1,667,591, 1,803,717, 1,810,026, 1,847,133, 2,919,153, 2,967,363 and 3,078,604.